


春日过敏症候群

by Sweeteyes



Category: 21
Genre: M/M, Not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeteyes/pseuds/Sweeteyes
Summary: 4.6结婚一周年纪念日Warning：小菜单性转上车请刷卡 “滴 畜生卡”





	春日过敏症候群

**Author's Note:**

> 4.6结婚一周年纪念日  
> Warning：小菜单性转  
> 上车请刷卡 “滴 畜生卡”

窗外的樱花树从四月打头就疯了一样地开花，开成茫茫一片粉白色。  
蔡徐坤坐在窗边的位置，一转头就能看到学校里开得最盛的那棵樱花树，花骨朵一簇一簇地冒，她的鼻子就一阵一阵地痒。偷偷瞄了一眼正在黑板上誊圆锥曲线题步骤的数学老师，从笔袋的夹层里掏出小镜子，皱着鼻子从镜子里打量自己脸颊两侧的小红疹，打量了半天都没打量出半点消退的迹象，蔡徐坤就气呼呼地把小镜子扣过去和人鱼公主大眼瞪小眼。  
“春天好烦哦，一到春天就花粉过敏……”蔡徐坤揉了揉鼻子在心里腹诽，“啊不对啦，春天还是蛮好的，可以穿春夏制服，穿白色筒袜和小皮鞋，校门口新开了一家韩式雪冰店，放学后可以和媛媛去吃那家的豆粉年糕冰，顺便还可以拍照打卡诶，正好我今天戴了新买的发带，但是过敏成这样拍照肯定不好看，下课去问问别的同学有没有带BB……”  
“蔡徐坤！”数学老师一个粉笔头砸下来，蔡徐坤正掰着手指头盘算班里哪些女生会带BB霜，像只惊到的兔子瞬间从座位上跳了起来，睁着圆乎乎的眼睛望着数学老师，和他的秃头。  
“答案啦…问你答案是多少……”媛媛佯装低头看书，疯狂用气音提示蔡徐坤。  
“是Y²=3/4X²。”蔡徐坤瞄了眼自己试卷上的答案，不慌不忙地回答。  
“我在讲哪题！？”数学老师更生气了，挥舞着教鞭在讲台上快要暴走，再看看蔡徐坤那副无辜的表情，同学们都觉得年迈的数学老师快要晕厥过去。  
蔡徐坤心下一窘，脸几乎在半秒内整个通红。她是暖白皮，脸一红，脸蛋儿就白里透红，像一颗爆汁的水蜜桃。

“在讲三角函数哦。”窗户“哗——”一声从外面被推开，一颗脑袋从窗外探进来，吊儿郎当地接上老师的话。  
蔡徐坤转头去看是谁探头进来接话，没想到那张脸离自己仅有几公分远，这一转头几乎是鼻尖擦着鼻尖过去，四目相对。  
这时来了一阵风，卷着花粉和灰尘钻进了蔡徐坤鼻孔里。  
“阿嚏——”蔡徐坤的额头就这样撞上了那个人的鼻子。  
楼道里爆发出一阵哄笑，一个男生过来一边关窗户一边把被蔡徐坤奇袭那位拉了回去，拍着手里的篮球笑得更夸张：“陈立农你很神经诶哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
数学老师见状简直快要高血压发作，敲着黑板痛心疾首：“不像话不像话，现在的学生一点尊师重道的美德都没有……”  
蔡徐坤被媛媛扯着坐下，抽了张纸巾捂住鼻子，数学老师那套之乎者也的陈腐之词她一句都听不进去，把脑袋躲在书立后面和媛媛小声聊天。  
“媛媛，他就是陈立农哦？”  
“你说哪个？”媛媛专心往纸上抄步骤，懒得好好搭理蔡徐坤。  
“就……就那个手腕上系腰果花方巾的男生。”蔡徐坤脸上的粉晕还没完全消散，缩成一小团趴在书立后面和媛媛说悄悄话，媛媛在抄写空隙瞥了她一眼，觉得她活像一只裹满了糯米粉的草莓大福。  
“你倒是眼尖，这就看到他那条方巾了，”媛媛捏了捏蔡徐坤的脸颊肉，也趴到桌子上和她脑袋挨脑袋地咬耳朵，“他是体育一班的，是那种很混的学生，但是体育各项成绩都很好，还拿过很多全国大赛的奖牌，学校就睁一只眼闭一只眼咯。不过没想到他胆子这么大，直接把脑袋伸进来搭茬，哎对了！菜菜，他手腕上那条方巾哦，听说是前女友送的，他走到哪带到哪，每次出去比赛都随身带着……”

之后媛媛说什么蔡徐坤都听不进去了，满脑子“陈立农前女友”，下课蔫蔫的趴在桌上发呆，连BB霜都忘记去借。

“菜菜，你怎么一整天都不高兴，你还在想陈立农啊？”媛媛看着坐在对面发呆的蔡徐坤，用舀豆乳冰的勺子在她眼前晃了晃。  
“哪有啊，没有在想他啦！”是在想他前女友啦。  
“你不会喜欢他吧？”媛媛看着蔡徐坤渐渐变红的脸蛋就知道她在撒谎，“那你就给他递情书嘛，你这么漂亮，他肯定不会拒绝你的！”  
“怎么可能啊，他那么宝贝他前女友的东西，肯定还喜欢她……”蔡徐坤嘴撅得老高，对着一大碗年糕雪冰戳戳戳。  
“那你就是喜欢他咯？”  
“我只是好奇而已啦！”

说到春天，女高中生蔡徐坤会想到栀子花，想到花粉过敏，想到下雨，想到豆粉年糕，想到制服，想到白色筒袜，想到新买的彩色发带，却想不到恋爱和心动，会落到自己头上。

-

蔡徐坤最不喜欢上体育课，八百米和蛙跳都是她扑街的项目，还要换上运动长裤，她才不要穿着不透气又难看的化纤布料汗津津地在操场上跑来跑去呢。  
所以几乎每节课，蔡徐坤都捂着肚子装生理痛，必要时候给老师撒个娇说说好话，体育老师也懒得和她计较，大手一挥就放她去帮同学整理体育器材。  
操场上只有蔡徐坤一个人穿着衬衫和制服裙抱着膝盖坐在体操垫上吹吹风打打盹，未免太过舒服。快到中午时，操场上一处阴凉都找不到，蔡徐坤干脆站起来，抱着书包跑去了器材室。

陈立农上午的队训结束后，索性逃了最后一节数学课躲到器材室睡觉。器材室常年见不到光，光线黯淡室温低，所以是个天热时偷懒睡觉的不二选。  
刚躺下十分钟不到，陈立农就听见有人进来的动静。他最烦别人在睡觉时扰他，又碰上他高强度队训后这种心情最不爽的时候，火气就蹭蹭往上冒。  
陈立农躺在地上的体操垫上脑袋枕着手臂，不耐烦地皱着眉打算起身把人直接把人拎着扔出去，却在器材架的缝隙和空格中间看到一双裹着奶白色长袜的纤细脚踝，和芥末绿的格裙裙摆。  
他记得只有蔡徐坤穿着这样一双白色筒袜，别人都穿配套的黑色制服短袜。  
于是陈立农弓着腰慢慢起身，像一只准备猎食的豹子，躲在阴影里，全神贯注地盯着在暗室里摇晃的裙摆，连呼吸都放慢放缓。

蔡徐坤甫一踏进陈立农的狩猎范围，就被悄无声息窜出来的陈立农“哐”地一声困在手臂和器材架之间。  
蔡徐坤被吓得不轻，生理反射性地打了个嗝，圆溜溜的眼睛睁大了，微张着嘴看着面前的陈立农，惊得说不出话来。  
陈立农比蔡徐坤高出二十公分，从他的角度看着蔡徐坤，简直是活色生香。  
她的眼睛总是湿漉漉的，黑色的瞳仁里有微小闪烁着的光点，过敏的小红疹布在她白皙柔软的两颊两侧，像粉红色的玫瑰花蕊，鼻子也是圆乎乎的，嘴唇是湿的，下巴也透着粉色，睫毛扑闪扑闪地抬头望着他，像只掉进陷进的懵懵小香猪。  
“你踩到我了诶。”陈立农努努嘴，示意她看自己被踩的新球鞋。  
蔡徐坤愣了愣，忙不迭地把自己的脚从陈立农崭新的球鞋上挪下来。  
“对不起哦，我拿纸巾给你……”说着就埋头从自己包里去翻纸巾。  
陈立农看着她认真翻找的后脑勺，好想腾一只手扶额吐槽。这女的怎么这么呆啊，都把她圈在怀里了居然还在认真找纸巾，真的是只小猪吧！不然怎么会有这么没有浪漫情结的女生啊拜托！  
“我不要纸巾，我要你赔。”陈立农伸手捏住蔡徐坤的脸晃晃她的脑袋，歪嘴一笑，故意刁难她。  
蔡徐坤看了看自己的脚，又看看陈立农的脚，好像是很贵的一双，那要怎么赔啊，完蛋了啦，惹到他怎么办才好哦，不过他的脚怎么这么大啊，鞋子像只小船那么大，比她的大出好多哦……  
蔡徐坤这人就是很脱线，可以从一个冰淇淋想到宇宙飞船，所以才会成绩优秀但总是一副很好拐卖的样子。此刻正执着于研究陈立农四十三码半的脚，一边想一边还用自己的脚去碰了碰陈立农的。  
“喂，你不要装可爱，我要你赔球鞋的，”陈立农又去捏蔡徐坤的脸，装出很凶的表情，“还有那天你撞到我鼻子，也要赔。”  
“那……要不你把联系方式……”蔡徐坤真的去想赔偿的事情，丝毫没有察觉到一点点靠近的陈立农，等她反应过来时，陈立农已经亲上来了。

蔡徐坤愣了愣想要把陈立农推开，被陈立农捉住了手腕往怀里带了带：“别动。”  
陈立农想象过很多次吻到这双唇瓣的感觉，任何形容都比不上真正吻到的这一瞬间。蔡徐坤的眉眼是清纯的，偏偏长了这样一双柔软饱满的唇瓣，让人太容易联想到爱欲，联想到被露水打湿的深红色苹果，联想到渴求雨水的蔷薇花苞，她拥有着清纯又放荡的一张脸。  
蔡徐坤像被下了蛊似地点点头，昂起头接受着陈立农缠绵的舔吻，手指却紧张地攥紧了他的衣角。  
陈立农用手捧着蔡徐坤的脸，拇指轻轻地摩挲着她的鬓角和脸颊，其余四指插进发间，垫着蔡徐坤的后脑勺将她往上扶。陈立农一遍遍地把蔡徐坤的下唇舔湿，含进嘴里吮吸，不知倦地重复着，直到她的下唇被亲到充血。  
蔡徐坤几乎被吻到腿软，她能听到逼仄空间里被放大的亲吻声，拽着陈立农衣角的手在冒汗，却又想让陈立农继续这样亲她。  
陈立农似乎察觉到蔡徐坤的异样，伸手扶住她的腰，一条腿插到她双腿间，用膝盖顶着她身后的器材架不让她滑下去。陈立农的手很热，透过蔡徐坤薄薄的衬衫把她的腰都捂得发热。  
“伸舌头。”陈立农放在蔡徐坤腰上的手挪了挪，托着她的屁股稍一用力就把她抱了起来，蔡徐坤双腿夹紧了陈立农的腰，手臂紧紧搂着人的脖子。  
“真乖……”陈立农察觉到她下意识的动作，接着吻都藏不住笑，抱着蔡徐坤到角落里的体操垫上。  
蔡徐坤没想到他们接着吻会躺到体操垫上来，被吻到迷迷糊糊，裙摆也被蹭到了腰上，整个人被陈立农抱在怀里陷进体操垫里面。  
陈立农把蔡徐坤圈在怀里，她看起来很瘦，但是抱着却软得像没有骨头，哪里都是软的。他低头去亲蔡徐坤的脖子，闻到甜甜的草莓味，整个人都要昏头了。  
“嗯……”陈立农含着蔡徐坤柔软的耳垂，听到蔡徐坤幼猫似的哼了一声，整个耳朵又红又烫。  
陈立农的手伸到蔡徐坤腰间的拉链处，把蔡徐坤从裙子里剥了出来，揉捏着被白色纯棉内裤包裹的浑圆的小屁股。蔡徐坤彻底被陈立农吻到迷糊，学着陈立农吻她那样笨拙地回应，结果被陈立农吻到更晕。  
“好烫啊……”蔡徐坤大腿根被陈立农下身顶着，只隔着一层棉质的运动裤。  
陈立农把蔡徐坤的内裤从腿上扯下来，嘴唇贴着蔡徐坤发烫的耳根循循善诱：“乖乖，屁股抬起来。”  
陈立农的性器蹭着蔡徐坤的腿根顶进来时，蔡徐坤被陈立农一只手抱了起来坐在他腿上，顺势顶得更深。  
“痛不痛？”  
“呼……”蔡徐坤搂紧陈立农的脖子往人身上蹭，鼻尖上挂着亮晶晶的汗珠，摇摇头，把脑袋靠在陈立农颈窝里，“不痛，好舒服哦……”  
蔡徐坤身上只留了一件衬衫，被压得皱巴巴的，白色筒袜还套在脚上，一只被褪到脚踝，小腿耷拉在软垫边上，随着陈立农顶弄的节奏无力地晃。  
陈立农侧头吻掉蔡徐坤鼻尖的汗珠，重新把她放倒在体操垫上，握着她被白袜包裹着的纤细漂亮的脚踝搭在自己臂弯，沉腰顶得更深。陈立农听着蔡徐坤贴在自己耳朵旁小声地哼唧，让他想起梦到蔡徐坤那天晚上窗外叫春的猫儿。

蔡徐坤完全忘记自己是来器材室乘凉的，被陈立农压在身下迷迷糊糊地想，什么嘛，媛媛明明说女生第一次痛得要死，这哪里痛哦，明明就很舒服啊，诶？不对啦，刚刚明明只是说接吻怎么现在在做，在做这种事情啦！

蔡徐坤坐在堆得高高的体操垫上，看着低着头单膝跪在地上给自己穿袜子的陈立农，伸手摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，陈立农就抬起头来看她。  
“你好像我家的大金毛哦。”蔡徐坤笑起来像朵皱皱的小花，傻乎乎的。  
“这样吗？”陈立农帮她把袜子穿好，又拿起鞋子来给她穿。  
“那你是喜欢我对吗？”蔡徐坤紧紧咬着下唇，犹豫了几秒才问。  
“对哦。”陈立农抬起头来亲了亲蔡徐坤发红的脸颊。  
“可是别人都是先谈恋爱，再这样的……”蔡徐坤好像并没有为此感到高兴，晃着腿轻轻踹了陈立农一脚，“而且，你就是骗我，你就还喜欢你前女友……”  
蔡徐坤又看到了陈立农手腕上那条黑色的豌豆花方巾，心里别扭又委屈。  
“哈？”陈立农被蔡徐坤搞得莫名其妙，满头问号。  
“刚刚你都戴着这条方巾不舍得摘……”蔡徐坤越说越委屈，瘪着嘴眼泪就豆子一样扑簌簌掉下来。  
“你说这个哦？这是妈妈送我的礼物，你喜欢就送你绑到书包上嘛，不过不能弄丢哦，”陈立农捧着给蔡徐坤的脸帮她擦掉眼泪，就把手腕上的方巾解下来往蔡徐坤包上系，打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，“我们也会谈恋爱啊，我们也去看电影压马路嘛，你不要哭了好不好。”

陈立农第一次见蔡徐坤是去年的四月份了。  
蔡徐坤穿着一条蓝色格裙，白色筒袜和黑色帆布鞋，小腿的线条很漂亮，像小马驹。她把头发散着，推着自行车和同学笑着聊天，路过学校步道的灌木丛，路过开满枝头的迎春花，有风的时候她就会皱着鼻子连着打好几个喷嚏，然后从包里掏口罩出来不情不愿地戴上。  
陈立农觉得她特别可爱。  
体育班的男生都不是什么细心的男孩子，成天和队里的男孩子混在一起，只会贱嗖嗖地给陈立农出损招，只有和陈立农关系最好的篮球队队长是个久经情场的大情圣。

 

“我看她傻乎乎很好骗的样子，你就把她骗过来呗。”  
“这样不行吧，我都不知道她喜不喜欢我。”  
“陈立农你好蠢啊！哪个女孩子不喜欢你会心甘情愿给你骗啊！”

早知道她真的这么傻乎乎，从不知道哪里听来的劳什子前女友的故事在他面前哭得这么伤心，他才不会这样骗她。他会像所有男孩子追女生那样载她上学，在楼下等她一起回家，给她买奶茶，约她看电影吃饭，就算队训结束累瘫也会在第二天早起给她买麦当劳的早餐。  
他才不会管这样追女生会不会太俗气。

“不要哭了嘛宝贝，我们这周末去看电影好不好。”  
“谁是你的宝贝啦，我才不要和你谈恋爱，”蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，眼圈红红地看了眼陈立农，小声地说，“我的内裤都湿掉了，穿不了了。”  
“只有男朋友才能帮你去买内裤吧，这样我很为难诶。”陈立农装作苦恼的样子，蹲在蔡徐坤腿跟前看着她皱巴巴的小脸。  
“那你就做我男朋友好了。”蔡徐坤说完撇过脸不看他，却把发红的耳朵给陈立农看了个光。  
陈立农心情大好，亲了亲她的耳垂，起身把自己的外套绑在蔡徐坤腰上顺手拍了拍蔡徐坤的屁股，把她的书包背起来，牵着她往自己的更衣室走。

 

-  
蔡徐坤坐在凳子上和陈立农买回来的内裤上面那只粉色猪猪大眼瞪小眼，气呼呼地甩了一记眼刀给陈立农：“你干嘛买这个猪的啊！”

“因为你就是猪啊，宝宝。”  
不是猪的话，怎么这么傻乎乎的，被我骗了呢。


End file.
